Kisses From Hiccup
by Sahreah
Summary: In which Hiccup learns never to do anything for Astrid again (like never ever) Hijack :)


**Kisses From Hiccup **

Why did he always end up in these situations? This was Astrid's fault. He should just have said no to her when she had asked him. What was he telling himself? She could have asked him the most ridiculous thing and he would have done it for her. His blond best friend had saved him from bullies so often that it would have been unfair not to help her. Hiccup leaned against his hand, looking at the people that had decided to go out on this beautiful Sunday afternoon to visit the school's fundraising project. The project had been started by the school lacrosse team (where Astrid was the Captain of the girls team) and had the purpose to collect money for a sport trip at the end of the year for both the girl and the boy lacrosse team (Which was the main sport at their school). Astrid had begged him to help raise money. He had agreed, thinking that maybe he had to sell cake, like Fishlegs or paint faces like Aster but he didn't think that he had to do _this_…

"Hiccup!"

The brunet boy looked up, spotting Astrid. The blonde made his way to him. She wore a Berk High School T-Shirt which was dripping wet. Her hair was pulled back in a braid. Hiccup gave her a short smile, not wanting to ruin her good mood just because he didn't like it there.

"Hey Astrid," he answered.

"How's it going?" the girl asked. Astrid and the rest of the of the girl lacrosse team were washing cars while the boy's team was selling pizza.

"No trouble so far," Hiccup replied. Astrid arched her eyebrow then she smiled softly.

"You do know that the purpose of this is for you to se-"

"I know. I know. Nobody stopped alright. I know how a kissing booth works," Hiccup sighed. Who wanted to kiss a complete stranger or Hiccup anyway?

"Let me be you first customer," Astrid smiled. She pulled five dollar out of her jeans pocket and put them on the booth. Hiccup looked sceptical at the money.

"Do you really want me t-," Hiccup didn't get to finish his sentence for Astrid yanked him forward and pecked his lips. Hiccup blushed. There had been a time where he had liked Astrid and would have wished that she would have done that but that was a long time ago.

"See, that wasn't that hard, was it?" Astrid asked.

"Well you're not a complete stranger," Hiccup argued. He grabbed the money and put it into his small money case.

Astrid looked around shortly. Her face lit up," I just found you another five dollars!" She hurried away and came back a few moments later with Toothless in tow. The tall tanned boy was Hiccup's best male friend (Don't tell Fishlegs).

"Wow," Toothless began "You really drew the short straw, didn't you?"

Hiccup nodded shortly "Where are you at? You didn't answer my message."

Toothless face painted red "Eh… Sorry. I was with Aster…"

"Yeah, Yeah," Astrid interrupted them "Now kiss."

Hiccup's eyes grew wide "I can't kiss Toothless! It's like kissing my father!"

"I don't wanna kiss Hi-," Toothless interrupted himself "Did you just compare kissing me to kissing your father?"

"Oh c'mon Toothless you know what I mean. It's just disgusting. You're like a brother to me and you got Aster germs all over you!"

Toothless grabbed his wallet and put the money down on the stand. He didn't wait long to grab his best friend and kiss him fiercely for a second. They both pulled away, disgust painted on their faces.

"Oh you were right!" Toothless complained "I'm gonna go look for Aster!"

Hiccup grabbed a pack of moist tissues that were on the floor under the booth and watched his best friend vanish in the crowd. He quickly wiped his mouth.

"This is going to be a long day," Hiccup said, putting Toothless' money away.

"Oh c'mon lighten up, Hiccup. Maybe you get to kiss someone really special today," Astrid answered. The girl quickly checked her watch, deciding that it was time for her to go back to wash cars. She waved Hiccup goodbye.

* * *

So far it had gone better than Hiccup had expected. He had to kiss a few people (including Ruffnut who had shown up twice), but it had only been half as bad as he had expected. In one hour, he would be allowed to leave. He could do that. No problemo. He leaned against the booth once again, hoping that nobody would show up at all anymore. Maybe he could pack up a few minutes earlier…

"Well, well, well. So it is true. Little Hiccup is working the kissing booth."

Hiccup's eyes flew up. Oh sweet Odin. Everyone but him. _Him_ was Dagur the Deranged (Hiccup didn't know his last name but that was how Toothless said he would be called. "D-Dagur," Hiccup said. How was this his luck? He pushed himself up and stood as straight as possible.

"Well this is truly tempting," Dagur stopped in front of the booth. One of his deranged smirks curled around his lips "I would be a fool to ignore this offer. Pucker up, Hiccup."

Hiccup tried to keep his face straight. It was only one kiss. What bad could it be? His hands motioned to the price tag. "Money's first," he said shortly.

Dagur laughed loudly (which also sounded deranged) and pulled a crumbled ten dollar out of his jacket. "Keep the change."

Hiccup put the money away and looked up at Dagur.

"Well, I'm waiting Hiccup!"

The brunet sighed and leaned forward to peck the red heads lips. He immediately pulled back after their lips had met but Dagur didn't agree with him. The older boy grabbed Hiccup's neck and pulled their lips together once again. Hiccup pushed his hands against the boy's chest to get him to pull away but to no avail. He soon felt the deranged teen's tongue in his mouth. After a while, Dagur pulled away but kept hold of Hiccup's head.

"No tongue," Hiccup complained. His eyes flew to a sign labelled 'rules'. Dagur followed them shortly but then he looked back at Hiccup.

"Well that surly doesn't apply for boyfriends," Dagur declared, kissing the other boy again.

"W-What," Hiccup tried to turn his head. He must have misheard! "I'm not your boyfriend!"

Dagur lifted one eyebrow, "Oh but you are now, Hiccup. So when do you get off? I have a vision of you, me and my bed."

Hiccup gagged, trying to push his head away from the maniac. "Let go of me, Dagur!"

"Oh c'mon Hiccup! I know you enjoy this!" he leaned down again to capture the brunet's lips once again.

The small boy pounded his fists against Dagur's chest when he heard an unfamiliar voice speak up.

"Hey man back off!"

Suddenly, Dagur was pushed away and a mop of white hair came into Hiccup's view. The stranger had the most beautiful blue eyes that Hiccup had ever seen. Hiccup's hands wandered the booth, searching for the pepper spray that Astrid had told him should be somewhere.

"What's your problem?" Dagur yelled at the white haired boy (Who was rather attractive in Hiccup's opinion).

"Well your friend over here didn't look to comfortable," the boy answered. Dagur looked down angrily. Who was this kid, thinking he could talk like that to him? Dagur the Deranged!

"I'm giving you advice here, kid: Get lost or I'm gonna break every single bone in your body!"

"Oh that does sound scary, doesn't it, Emma," the boy asked, looking at the small girl next to him. (Who Hiccup only noticed now).

"I don't know Jack, he does look a bit scary," the girl whispered uncertainly, "…and insane"

"C'mon Emma, It's always the biggest th-" Aaand the fist ended up right in Jack's face. The boy stumbled back and held his cheek. His fists immediately rose to defend himself.

"Dagur!" Hiccup yelled "Stop it!" His hands were clenched around the tiny pepper spray, holding it on the height of Dagur's eyes.

The red head looked at him and Hiccup swore that he looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "Oh Hiccup, my sweet, sweet little Hiccup," Dagur started. His hand found the brunet's neck, stroking it in an almost lovingly manner "We both know that you're not man enough to use that so why don't we go back to where we left off?"

Hiccup pressed the head as soon as Dagur began to lean forward again. The liquid connected with Dagur's eyes and had an immediate effect. Let's say it like this: Dagur ran away screaming and it didn't look too manly.

Hiccup put the spray away and let his hands roam through his hair. He looked at Jack "Thank you."

Jack smiled and turned to the boy. Hiccup smiled awkwardly, letting his hands travel through his hair again, just so they would have something to do.

"So eh… I'm Jack eh Jack Overland," the boy introduced himself "and this is my sister Emma."

Hiccup nodded at the two, "I-I'm Hiccup. Eh Thanks for you know helping out… Are you okay?"

"Hiccup?" Emma asked surprised "This is Hiccup?" The girl looked at her brother.

"You know me?" Hiccup asked. He had seen Jack around at school but they had never talked to each other or anything. He didn't even know his name.

"Jack talks about you all th-"

"I eh told her about the pictures you drew for the eh competition eh thingie stuff there eh… you know?"

"Oh…," Hiccup answered a little bit disappointed. He had hoped that Jack had been interested in him and not the paintings he drew. He smiled at the siblings "So thanks again. I really don't know how I can make it up to you"

"Oh Oh! Ask him to go out with you, Jack!" Emma said a little bit too loudly. Hiccup and Jack's faces blushed. The girl however did not see anything wrong with the offer she just made.

Jack's eyes flew to Hiccup. Might as well do it now, right? He gathered all his courage "Eh… would you like going on a date with me?"

"M-Me?" Hiccup asked stunned "I-I would love that! Eh… I mean, yes of course"

Jack's smile grew huge. "Alright. I'm going to give you my number and then we can work something out!"

Hiccup smiled back, "W-Would you mind a free kiss?" He asked blushing furiously.

Jack smiled even wider. "I don't think I would," the white haired boy leaned forward and connected their lips. Hiccup had kissed so many people that day, might as well kiss somebody he liked.

* * *

_I hope you like it. I had this idea in mind for quite a while so... yep. **So I am accepting prompts from now on**. You can just leave me an idea here in the Reviews, or in the Reviews of Runaways or you can send me a message. I'll deal with them as soon as I can. I'm gonna give you a short list of Pairings that I would be willing to write but there may be more:_

_Jack/Hiccup_

_Bunny/Toothless (only human)_

_Toothless/Hiccup (only human though)_

_Dagur/Hiccup_

_Bunny/Jack (even though I like the idea of them being Brothers)_

_Bunny/Hiccup_

_eh... Pitch/Jack_

_ or Pitch/Bunny (?)_

_ or Pitch/Hiccup_

_..._

_Well, don't be shy and sent me a prompt. I'm going to write them next to Runaways whenever I feel like I have some time :)_

_Leave a Review if you liked it :)_


End file.
